GWF World Tag Team Championship
The GWF World Tag Team Championship was the premiere tag team title defended in the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. It was possibly one of the greatest mysteries in the promotion, as since it's inception, many teams held the title and many of the reigns had a tendency to end prematurely through partner break ups, vacating or retirements. The GWF World Tag Team Titles have been vacated more than any other GWF Championship in history. History The remaining two members of the Wolfpac took the task of becoming World Tag Team Champions. How they got the titles is an urban myth, but their loss is much more well known. At Rise and Fall, the Wolfpac duo lost to Reckless and Naked Viscera on GWF's first ever Pay-per-view event. The World's Sexiest Tag Team held on to the titles for a short period of time, until they lost to the Billionaire's Club (JBW and Wolfenstein). The Deadly Alliance (Bryan Daniels and Kuja Kross) took over and proceeded to beat down the champions, firstly in a three-on-two handicap match, and then at New Beginnings. It was scheduled to be a tag team match, however the DA beat down Viscera before the match could begin. Left on his own, Reckless had little chance, and the DA made short work of him. Finally, even after some liberal cheating by the champions, the DA captured the titles. However, this was to be short-lived, as Kuja left the GWF, leaving Daniels with no partner. Daniels kept hold of the titles, even though they were vacated. Daniels proclaimed that he was not to be punished for his partner's weak-will, and waited until Triple Threat to make his decision. Daniels chose Dunkster to hold his vacated partner's championship, and the DA became defending champions again. However, the titles took a back seat to Daniels' GWF Undisputed Championship. Daniels was one of many double champions in history to have held a singles belt with the World Tag Team titles, and preferred to keep it that way. Therefore, the DA had set out to destroy the tag division. They were partly successful, as only Neo-Evolution was left. Finally, when Dunkster decided to take time off, the titles were vacated once more. Daniels, left without a partner for the second time, decided not to put up a fight, and a title tournament was announced. Nitro Nick and A.T. Fire were victorious in the tournament finals at Valentine's Vengeance, beating Live Life Like a Gangsta to become new World Tag Team Champions. However, their reign was cut short, as Dave Shadow and Harry Jackson managed to become champions, three nights before Ultimate Decision. The four men involved in the match on Friday Night Brawl were all choices for the Undisputed Championship match. Through some unconventional means, Shadow and Jackson picked up the victory. They would go on to successfully defend the titles against the team of Bryan Daniels and Alex Storm on the April 8th edition of Sunday Night Sacrifice. After holding on to the titles for some time, Shadow and Jackson were defeated by ControlAltDelete on Friday Night Brawl, when Nitro Nick and Michael Toaster interfered. Winning the belts in their first title match and main event, ControlAltDelete were the most unexpected champions. They had a lucky title defense against Crystal Meth the following week. However, a three way tag team feud between the champions, Crystal Meth and the World's Sexiest Tag Team lead to the champions being tragically killed. The titles were vacated after their death. Title history